


Meet the Parents

by Maelstrom007



Series: Jamilton Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (if you squint), Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: Directly follows 'The neighbor'. It's now time for Alexander to meet the Jeffersons.





	1. Alex is most definitely, NOT freaking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, one of y'all asked me if I was going to write a meet the parents fic and originally I said don't expect it too soon, but now you have me thinking about it, so here's the first chapter.

Alex knew just from the sound of Thomas’ voice he was about to receive some bad news. 

“Alex?” He heard Thomas say tentatively. 

He looked up from his computer, where he had several tabs open featuring dishes he could make when Thomas’ parents arrived in two days time. While he did know some recipes from times his mom and nana had made him help in the kitchen, he wanted to make something southern to help the Jeffersons feel at home. 

“Yes love?” He said, giving Thomas his undivided attention. Alex watched as Thomas bit his lip and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It never ceased to amaze him that someone so big as Thomas could look so small in moments like this. 

“Well, there's been some. . .troubles with my parents flight. It turns out the airline overbooked the plane, and they were one of the groups chosen randomly to be removed from the flight, so they won’t be able to come up this weekend.” 

“That’s terrible!” Alex said, closing his computer, “I hope they got compensated for the trouble!”

“Oh yeah yeah they did. Except not in the way you’re thinking.” Thomas said slowly. 

Alex furrowed his brows, “How do you mean?” 

“Well, they got compensated with tickets. . .” Said Thomas, who in Alex’s opinion seemed to be making a big deal out of nothing. 

“Well that’s great then! What days are they coming up now? Hopefully not today, I’m most definitely not ready.”

“No no no no, they’re not coming up today. In fact, the tickets weren’t for them. . .they were for us.”

Alex paused, “Us?”

Thomas nodded. 

“As in, your parents want us, to go visit them. In Virginia.”

He nodded again. 

“Wow. Um, shit alright. Guess that means I don’t have to worry about food huh?” Alex said, trying to mask his nervousness. At least if Thomas’ parent’s had come up to visit them in New York, Alex would have been on his home turf. But now, now he was delving into a place he never thought he would ever go, and to meet the parents no less! His stomach dropped, dread filling his entire being. He was way in over his head. 

Thomas, the glorious bastard, could see right through him. “Don’t be nervous Alex, it’ll be fine. They’re really sweet once you get to know them I swear. And plus, they’re the ones that asked to meet you right? You’ll be fine.” 

 

"Are you kidding? Meeting the parent's rarely ever goes fine even in straight relationships! And here we are, two previously married gay men going to the south to meet your conservative parents and don't you dare tell me to not freak out because I am so freaking out right now."

 

Thomas' eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, have a little faith in my parent's will you? If you really don't want to meet them we don't have to go but just, damn. I'm trying to let you into my life here Alex! I don't want you to be this dirty little secret my relatives find out about one night around a little gossip circle. I'm proud of us, and I won't treat this relationship like it's any different than anyone elses. Ok?" 

 

 

Thoroughly chastised, Alex apologized. "I'm sorry Thomas, I didn't mean to disrespect your parent's or anything. I'm just nervous as hell. I don't want to mess this up." He sighed, setting his computer to the side and resting his head in his hands. Spacing out, he didn't know Thomas was in front of him until two gentle hands were carding through his hair. He groaned appreciatively, resting his head against Thomas' stomach as the other continued to card through his hair. 

 

"It'll be alright love, really. It will." 

 

Alex sighed, looking up at Thomas and feeling a smile bloom on his face. "Ok, I believe you. . .Kip." 

 

Thomas sighed and pushed Alex away, making him fall flat on the couch, "I told you not to call me Kip." 

 

"But it's so cuuuuuute!" Alex said, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. 

 

"I said no," Thomas said, resting his hands on his hips. 

 

Alex grinned, cocking one eyebrow, "Or what?" 

 

"Or I'll hide your computer charger." 

 

That. Was not what he was expecting. At the very least Alex was expecting an 'I'll shut you up the best way I know' followed by heated kisses. This however. Was not cool. 

 

Alex pouted, "But I like it. . ." he reached out and grabbed one of Thomas' hands, bringing it close and kissing the palm lightly. "Kip. . .it suits you. Not as much as Thomas of course, but still." He let his mouth linger on the palm of Thomas' hand, before leaving feather light kisses on the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. Making eye contact, he grinned, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin and relishing in Thomas' sharp intake of breath. 

 

"N-no." Thomas said, but Alex could see his resolve fading. 

 

" _ Please _ ?" Alex hardly ever begged, and he could see the shift in Thomas' eyes immediately. The way his pupils dilated and he shifted his weight uneasily.  

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, trying to hide how flustered that one word had made him "Fine, you conniving little bastard. Now come here, I wanna kiss that self righteous smirk off your face." 

 

Alex didn't worry about the meeting for the rest of the day. 

 

-

 

"Alexander I swear to all things holy if you get up and start pacing again I will smother you." Thomas was at his wits end. They had just laid down for bed, slightly earlier than they usually would, so that they would have enough sleep for tomorrow which was their big travelling day. Thomas was desperate to get some amount of shut eye since he could never manage to fall asleep on airplanes, but Alexander seemed to be unable to fall asleep from nerves. 

 

"I'm sorry love I'm just so nervous. I don't want to mess this up." Was Alex's muffled response. He was tucked into Thomas' side, head resting in the crook of Thomas' neck. Earlier it had been the target of many love bites and hickeys, but now it just served as a place for Alex to scream all his anxiety into. 

 

"I know. But seriously you'll be fine. If anything happens I'll be there for you. We will be ok Alex."

 

"But Kip-" there was that damn nick name again. Nobody had called him that in years, and it was surreal hearing Alex say it. He was genuinely grumpy about it when he first started calling him that, but now he just begrudgingly accepted it. It was a name his relatives used all the time when they couldn’t bother with his full first name (Seriously his name was two syllables was it really that hard to call him by his  _ given name? _ ) and for the most part the name had a negative vibe for him. However, Alex somehow managed to make it sound sweet and endearing and Thomas hated to admit it, but it flustered him to no end. 

 

Sighing, Thomas called on the last trick he could think of, "Ok. Do you just want to talk with Annette? I told you she knows my mom. If I'm not enough to convince you, she definitely is." As much as he didn't want to talk with Annette after their previous encounter, he knew only Annette would be able to calm Alex's nerves now. 

 

Sure enough, Alex's head popped up in excitement, "Annette?! Wait, is she even up this late at night?” 

 

Thomas grinned, rolling his eyes, “She is possibly the only other person in the world that could rival your dangerous sleeping habits. I bet you she’s making some sort of cookie right now as we speak. C’mon, let's go. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can sleep.” 

 

Rolling out of bed, Thomas put on some sweatpants and a tank top, waiting for Alex to get ready. When they were both semi acceptable, Thomas grabbed Alex’s hand and lead him outside and over to Annette’s door. He snuggled close to the shorter man, loving the feel of him tucked close into his side. 

 

When they reached Annette’s door, Thomas gestured towards it, “Here we are. Go on ahead and knock Alex.”

 

Alex gave him a pointed look, and then a shit eating grin, before holding his finger up to the doorbell, “Should I?” 

 

Thomas glared, “No.”

 

Pouting, Alex said, “Fine.” Before knocking on the door gently. 

 

“Hello dears!” Came Annette, practically seconds after Alex knocked. “I was wondering when you two would show up! Whiskers’ been pacing around all evening. Come in come in, I have sweet tea and a fresh batch of cookies from the oven.” Annette’s house was very open and warm, smelling of sweets and the various house plants littered on every surface. Alex gave him a confused look as they entered her house, “Whiskers?”

 

“It’s her cat,” Thomas whispered, leading him over to Annette’s large dining table, “She claims he can sense when I’m about to come over or when something's up because he starts pacing around. I think the damn cats just bored.” His heart melted at Alex’s little giggle, and they sat down, waiting for Annette to set up the tea and cookies. 

 

“So,” she said once she’d sat down, “tell me what’s buggin you two.” 

 

“Alex is nervous about meeting my parents.” he said bluntly, noticing Alex stiffen next to him. Might as well get it out in the open now. 

 

“As he should be!” Annette said, cackling as she snagged a warm cookie from the tray. 

 

“Wait what?” Alex said, panic lacing his voice. 

 

“Annette,  _ Not. Helping. _ ” He practically growled. Did she really have to do that? Sure Thomas may have been twisting the truth slightly when he said his parents were really excited to see Alex, but they certainly weren’t anything to fear. . .too much anyway. 

 

“Oh. Sorry dear. What I meant to say is: It’s ok to be nervous dear, but don’t let your fear control you. You’re proud of your and Tommy’s relationship right?” She asked, pointing between the two of them. 

 

“Well of course!” Alex said incredulously. 

 

“Well then why would you let two rickety old southerners scare you off?! Just be respectful, and know that you belong there with Thomas, and that’s all that matters. I’m sure they’ll love you.” 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

The sweetest smile known to man graced Annette’s face. It was slightly outshone by the millions of wrinkles on her face, but that was ok, “Yes Alex dear I’m sure. Now go get some sleep! If you don’t Whiskers’ll pace all night long.” 

 

Snagging a couple of cookies on the way out, they bid their farewells, and then returned to Thomas’ house. 

 

Alex said, “Alright. I think I’m good now. Let’s go to bed.” 

 

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh, “Wow, you listen to my hundred year old neighbor but not to me. I basically told you the same stuff she did you dork, seriously what’s the difference?” 

 

“She bribed me with cookies. Sweet things calm my soul.” 

 

Thomas made a mock hurt face, “What, I’m not sweet?” 

 

He was pulled into a gentle kiss that lasted only for a second but still managed to make Thomas weak in the knees before Alex pulled away, “You, Thomas, are the sweetest thing in this whole world.” 

 

Even though it was incredibly cheesy, he still felt the beginnings of a blush creep up his face. He shoved the other away lightly in embarrassment before going to lay down on his bed and hiding his face in the pillows. When Alex’s limbs wrapped around him he turned towards him and did the same, their foreheads touching lightly. They stayed there for a moment, enjoying the peace and the feel of each other's presence. 

 

Rubbing their noses together, Thomas whispered, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” 

 

Thomas grinned, and they fell asleep like that, hearts at peace, awaiting the arrival of the new day. 

 

 


	2. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a dick on their flight, and Thomas' mother has a surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I've been without my computer for ages and have had some writers block too. But here you go! Not quite proud of how this one was written but I think it's ok. Might edit it later, not sure though. I'll let you guys know if I do.

Thomas slept like the dead. 

 

Usually Alex would have loved to spend all day in bed cuddling with his boyfriend, but they had a flight to catch and Thomas would just  _ not wake up _ . As much as he wanted to make it to the airport on time, he also hated to wake up his boyfriend from such a deep sleep. Maybe he could get their things ready and then wake him up at the last moment? But it’s not like he could just waltz out of bed, Alex was firmly trapped in the grasp of his ridiculously tall lover, whose legs and arms held him in a vice like grip. As far as Alex could see, he had two options: Wake up Thomas now, and possibly deal with a very disgruntled and grumpy giant, or wake him up later and still deal with a disgruntled giant but this time with everything ready to go and with coffee as well. He decided to go with the second one, but only because he thought the coffee would help. Definitely not because he wanted to see the cute face of his sleeping lover for a couple minutes longer. Definitely not. That would just be selfish. 

 

And so began project: Extract Alex from the Sleepy Southerner With Ridiculously Long and Strong Arms and Legs. With every move he made, Thomas made a little distressed noise paired with a little frown that made Alex’s heart ache. But eventually he learned how to gently guide and push the other's limbs until finally he escaped. Immediately he missed the warmth of Thomas by his side, but he had other things to worry about at the moment. He got dressed, made sure all of his stuff was packed and by the door, then went back and made sure Thomas’ stuff was ready too. Once all of his things were by the door too, he went back and pulled out the clothes Thomas had mentioned he wanted to travel in, a pair of comfy distressed jeans and tank top. Even though it was freezing still in New York, Thomas was anticipating the slightly warmer weather of his home state. 

 

Once Alex had done everything he could without waking up the peaceful man, he stood there, unsure of what to do. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder shaking it slightly and saying, “Tommy?” All Thomas did was grumble and turn over on his side. Rolling his eyes, Alex tried again, “Thomas? C’mon man it’s time to get up, or we’re gonna be late. If we leave now we can grab coffee on the way to the airport.” Nothing. Alex was going to start yelling, when he paused. A new idea just popped into his head. 

 

He gently rolled Thomas onto his back, then straddled the other's hips. Leaning down, he gently kissed the other forehead, saying, “Thomas, it’s time to get up. We don’t want to miss our flight.” 

 

Again, nothing. Alex frowned, before leaning forward and peppering kisses all over his face. His nose, forehead, cheeks, everywhere he could reach. All he got in return was a slight furrow of an eyebrow and a twitch of a hand. Deciding to be a little more bold, he kissed Thomas’ fully on the mouth, and still got no reaction. 

 

“What the hell?” He asked incredulously. Thomas should have been well awake by now, or at the very least grumbling about the time of day and how  _ dammit the light’s too bright close the curtains you heathen _ . 

 

Suddenly, Alex spotted a slight twitch from the corner of Thomas’ mouth. It was subtle, barely there at all, and quickly hidden. But it was there, and Alex gasped. 

 

“You little shit! You’ve been up the whole time haven’t you?!” At this Thomas finally opened his eyes. They were full of a mischievous glint, paired with a grin like no other. “How long have you been up?” 

 

Thomas laughed, “Since when you spent a good ten minutes trying to free yourself from my grasp this morning.”

 

Alex glared, “You ass! I just spent fifteen minutes getting all our shit together! Ugh, you’re unbelievable. Your clothes are on your chair, I’m putting our suitcases in the car and waiting for you there. We were gonna get coffee but now you’ve wasted so much time we’re gonna have to get the crappy stuff at the airport. I can’t believe you-” 

 

Alex was pulled down into a heady kiss and he couldn’t help but moan, shivering as Thomas nipped at his lips. When they pulled apart all Alex could do was stare at Thomas’ mischievous eyes and self satisfied smirk, “Thank you doll. Go on to the car, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

Instead of doing what Thomas asked, he gripped the others hair in a tight grip and kissed him with everything he had. Alex was not about to be one upped, not today. He nipped and kissed and teased until he could feel Thomas panting and writhing beneath him. Once he was sure Thomas could barely think, Alex pulled away and got off the bed. Sure enough, from the corner of his eye Alex could see Thomas scrambling to get his wits about him. “I’ll see you in the car dear!” Without giving Thomas time to respond, he left and put everything in the car. Even though they now had even less time to get to the airport, seeing the dazed look in Thomas’ eyes was more than worth it. 

 

-

 

Thomas was tired. Even after the enthusiastic wake up call from Alex, he could feel how sluggish his limbs were. Trying to drive Alex speechless with that one kiss had drained him of what little energy he had, and Alex’s kiss he got in return left his brain utterly scrambled. Fumbling around, Thomas eventually got on the clothes Alex laid out for him and went out to his car. Promptly, he fell into a half asleep, half awake daze in the passenger seat, listening to the buzz of the radio and Alex’s voice as the other talked about anything and everything. It was refreshing to say the least, but certainly not enough. 

 

The only things keeping Thomas from throttling people at the airport was the fact he had pretty much no energy still, and the fact that Alex kept pulling him back saying something along the lines of, ‘Tommy it’s not worth it c’mon love don’t worry about it.’ It was satisfying, however, to see everyone cower in fear at his resting bitch face. He had it on several accounts that it was probably the most terrifying thing on this earth. That, and Alex’s way with words managed to get them two free cups of coffee and a spot at the front of their boarding line. 

 

As soon as they got on the plane, his stomach sank. It was the type of plane where there were three people to a side instead of two, which meant Alex and Thomas had to share a row with someone. Alex,  _ the glorious bastard _ , seemed to sense his apprehension right away, “Hey, I’ll see if whoever is seated with us will let you have the aisle seat, that ok?” All Thomas could do was nod, following Alex numbly to their seats. 

 

Thomas felt his stomach churn and twist with apprehension as they neared their seats and realized their seat mate was already sat in the seat by the aisle. 

 

“Hey Alex I’ll be ok really-” Thomas tried to whisper, attempting to avoid conflict. Even though he looked forward to the isolation and leg room of an aisle seat, he wasn’t prepared to confront a guy already sat there about their seating arrangement. 

 

“No Thomas I got this.”

 

And that’s when the day went to shit. 

 

“Hey sir, sorry to interrupt, but would you mind switching seats with us? My boyfriend here is a nervous flyer and would really like the aisle seat.” Thomas had to admit, Alexander was being very polite and reasonable. But something told him the man would not give up so easily. 

 

He was right. 

 

“Sorry, but no. This is my assigned spot, and I intend to stay here.” The man crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air, eyes flashing with defiance. 

 

“You do know that assignments are only suggestions right? As long as both parties agree people are free to swap seats as much as they need. And I really hate to be a bother but my boyfriend really would like that seat, his legs get cramped and he’s a bit claustrophobic.” 

 

At this point, half of the plane had their eyes on them. Thomas felt himself shrink and try to hide behind Alex’s back. Sure he did like attention, but it needed to happen on his terms. 

 

“Alex-,” Thomas whispered, quietly begging him to give this up. 

 

The man stood up, grabbing Alex by the shirt and yelled in his face,“ I don’t give a damn shorty. I’m not giving up my seat to a lanky faggot who’s afraid of flying. I can’t believe they even let people like you on this plane, you two should be in jail for all the sins you’ve committed.” 

 

The plane went dead quiet. Thomas drew himself up to his full height, and did his best to burn holes into the man's skull. “This lanky faggot could beat you to a pulp, and make you disappear from written history. Now, I suggest you keep your horrific opinions to yourself, and get your hands off of my boyfriend before I call the cops on you for harassment.” 

 

With an angry huff, the man let go of Alex’s shirt. Before he could open his mouth though, a light voice said, “Sir, would you like to switch spots with me? I have an aisle seat you could take.” A lady a couple rows down had spoken up, already standing up from her seat and gathering her things.

 

The man gritted his teeth, looking between Alex and Thomas and the lady. “That, would be fantastic. Wouldn’t want to sit next to you two anyway.” The man ground out, before angrily grabbing his things and moving away. 

 

The sweet lady worked her way over to their row, before saying, “Don’t worry, I actually prefer the window seat.” She gave them a million dollar smile, and Thomas felt his worries ebb away. Sitting in the window seat, she pulled out a book and acted like nothing had even happened. 

 

Alex just shrugged and followed suit, sitting in the middle seat with Thomas right behind him. Thomas would have thanked the lady, but she already had headphones in and he didn’t want to disturb her. So he resigned to leaning against Alex and sighing. 

 

“Thank you for standing up for me.” He whispered, curling into Alex as much as he could.

 

“Of course love. I always will.” 

 

And with that warm thought in mind, Thomas fell asleep. 

 

-

 

Their arrival in Virginia was blissfully uneventful compared to all the crap the two received at the airport in New York. Being in Virginia seemed to spur some life into Thomas, and Alex had to practically jog to keep up with Thomas’ jovial steps. It seemed that Thomas noticed this and he slowed down before grabbing Alex’s hand and leaning into him. 

 

“Is it nice to be back?” Alex asked, squeezing Thomas’ hand gently. 

 

“Yes. It’s very nice. Even though we’re still in the airport it feels nice knowing I’m back home.” Came Thomas’ dreamy reply. 

 

“So we got our crap, but how are we gonna get to your house?” Alex inquired, adjusting the grip on his roller suitcase. He slightly regretted packing so much stuff. 

 

“Oh, my mom is meeting us outside.” Before Alex could panic Thomas continued, “You’ll be fine. She’s really sweet, I know for a fact that she’ll love you.” 

 

“If you say so.” Alex replied. He steeled himself. He was already here, there was no point in freaking out, it’s not like he could catch the next plane back to New York. Might as well make the best of it. 

 

Upon exiting the airport, a little lady with beautiful white hair bowled into Thomas screaming, “TOMMY!!!!! Oh I’m so glad to see you!! How was your flight? Did all you luggage get through? Have you eaten? Oh I’m so happy you’re here!” 

 

The sweetest smile Alex had ever seen graced Thomas’ face, “Howdy ma. Our flight went fine and all of our luggage made it safe and sound. We haven’t eaten much and I’d love to have whatever you’re cooking up at home.” 

 

“Oh good oh good. And I can safely assume this is our dear Alexander right?” Thomas’ mom let go and turned to Alex, and he felt a blush rise up on his face at the sudden attention. 

 

“Yes ma’m, that’s me!” He gave a little wave, and was shocked when he was pulled into a tight embrace. 

 

“Oh bless your heart, such good manners! No need to call me ma’m though darlin, just call me Jane!” Letting go, she elbowed Thomas in the side and whispered none too quietly, “Picked quite a looker didn’t you Kip?” 

 

“And so it begins,” Thomas muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Uh. . .” Alex said, speechless. 

 

“Oh stop it dear. Come now, let’s get home. Your father and siblings are all out of the house right now until tomorrow afternoon so it’ll give you two time to settle in before they come back.” They made their way to a nice little car and began loading all of their stuff when Alex paused.    
  


“Wait. Siblings?” Alex was not prepared for siblings. 

 

“You  _ invited _ them??” Thomas asked in horror. 

 

“Oh of course dear! Figured it was a big enough occasion, might as well bring everyone together!” Jane was overly chipper as she ushered them in the car, but Alex could feel Thomas tense up beside him, in fear or anger he couldn’t tell. 

 

“Mom, I didn’t  _ want _ them to know yet. You know how they get. It’s a god ordained  _ miracle _ dad even agreed to have us down here, now you want to throw everyone else in the mix too?” Thomas was mad now, teeth gritted as he tried to stay civilized. Alex just made himself as small as possible, wishing he could disappear into the faux leather car seats. 

 

“Don’t use that tone on  _ me _ mister! Or I’ll wash your mouth out with soap!” Thomas opened his mouth to protest but was cut off, “And don’t think I won’t! I am not afraid to embarrass you, even with your boyfriend here. Now suck it up buttercup, because your siblings are coming over and that is final.” 

 

Thomas huffed, crossing his arms and looking out the car window. Reaching out, Alex gently placed a hand on Thomas’ arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He almost flinched when Thomas whipped his head around and glared, but was relieved when Thomas’ face relaxed and he sighed. Alex groaned as Thomas leaned against him fully, but he quickly adjusted and held him close, drawing small designs on his arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

This was going to be quite a trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short, it just felt like a good stopping point. There's probably going to be at least two more chapters to this fic, but I'm not sure how often it'll update. Sorry! I hope you guys like it though. As far as Thomas' family, I am using historically accurate names, but for his parents I will be describing Daveeds parents instead of TJeffs historically accurate parents. As far as his sibling goes I'll use historically accurate names, but kinda just make up their appearances. Hope you guys enjoyed, I live off of Kudos and Comments so please don't be shy! Feel free to ask me questions or even give me a propmt! Anything! I love you guys, and smell ya later!


	3. An Open Letter to You

Whats up guys. 

 

So. 

 

As you can see I haven’t updated in a while. . . _ yet again _ , which I do apologize for. I’ve been traveling quite a bit, plus I’ve been in a bit of a writing slump (which you can probably sense from my half assed posts like Reliable with the Lad(ie)s, and Self Preservation? Whats that?). Although I really don’t like posting something unless I’ve edited it and made it precisely how I want it, I also really like posting my quick little ideas to see what you guys think of my plot ideas and to discuss them with you so I appreciate everyone who has commented on those little blurbs. 

 

I am posting this apology on Meeting the Parents because I knew there would be a lot of people checking it due to the fact it is the most recent unfinished series of mine on here. SO YEAH. ANYWAY. I have a lot of plot bunnies rolling around in my head begging to be written, especially for the two really small fics I mentioned earlier, but I promise I will pay more attention to Meet the Parents before going on with them. Speaking of which, what do you guys think of the plot so far? How do you think things should go from here? I have several ideas but I’d love to hear what you guys think. For me personally I like to write what I think I’d like to read, but I also definitely keep what you guys say in mind when writing so please do express your opinions. They give me life. 

 

Cheers, and expect updates relatively soon!

  
  


-Maelstrom


End file.
